dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishnet Stockings
Fishnet Stockings is a Demon Lord who works for Hell Corp. He's worked as a resident punisher for a long time and used to be close to the previous Absolute Cincher. He is currently engaged to Mankini Glascock, the overseer of the Ghost Tech Labs. His weapon is a pair of Blackjacks that swing explosives called Criss-Cross. Appearance Fishnet is a red demon with long, curly lilac hair. His horns curve down and around cheeks. Physically, he looks around 16, but he's actually around 30-40 years old. His uniform is the black Lord uniform, with shorts as opposed to long trousers so he can access his stockings. He wears black knee-high boots as opposed to loafers. Henshin Fishnet's Henshin is a black thong, a black bolero with spiked shoulders, black boots with white tongues, a spiked bracelet and fishnet stockings and a fishnet top that ends above his navel. Personality Fishnet is a spoiled brat, his boyfriend Mankini giving him everything he asks for on a whim. Because of this spoiling, as well, he thinks very highly of himself and, due to Mankini's influence as well, treats others poorly. He takes his rank to heart and hopes to become a Primal Emanation one day. He is also extremely childish, only just recently deciding to let himself age. He spent many years as a 13-year-old child. His personality has yet to change with his body. He has an insatiable need to cause pain on others for his own sick and twisted pleasure, but he keeps it hidden when it comes to other demons. He was taught to keep himself relatively disciplined around his coworkers, though he has been known to harass a few, using his rank as an excuse. Mankini is the only constant exception, being his only true outlet other than humans. Though the older man builds tolerance to his behavior, Fishnet has a habit of doing anything he can to break his calm. He loves to watch the man freak out. Despite all this, their relationship is stable and steady, Fishnet already having stated that if Mankini leaves he will hunt down whoever he left him for and eat them alive until he comes back to him. He is very attached to the man, having sold his soul to him when he was human. On the subject of girls, he doesn't really like them. His reasoning is just from his experience with women and girls in general. A good reason to call Mankini "Mommy" during torture time, he says. When it comes to younger demon girls, he's not so harsh and is more likely to tolerate them. Background Possible problematic content ahead!! Mentions of pedophilia/Abuse Fishnet wasn't always a demon. Born human, he lived in a rather extravagant household. His father died when he was young and his mother dated not long after that, skipping the grieving process almost completely. His mother was never a loving woman, she was more enamored with money and the rich lifestyle her late husband had provided her. She neglected the boy almost completely, giving him gifts and such to compensate or keep his mouth shut, and Fishnet was growing tired of it all. His mother had began to bring various men home and have lavish parties, acting like a proud mother and a grieving widow for attention. Without any influence, no friends, and no one to watch him, 13-year-old Fishnet began to act out. He loved to torture his butlers, and especially loved to harass the maids, but it wasn't enough for him. Digging through his father's old things, he found an old book containing receipts to a hotel in the Red Light District. Throughout the book there were strange symbols (that Fishnet later discovered to be demonic etchings) and what seemed to be an empty contract. Intrigued by the contents of the book, he began to read the text and discover more books that his father held. With the books and notes his father had, it was more than just some silly movie-grade dabbling- his father had been studying demons and trying to summon one. Meeting Mankini Fishnet had seen lots of stuff like this in the movies, but reading more into the acts and what these Demons could do was like reading any story book. He was absolutely enthralled with the idea of causing so much harm, or even death, and having so much power at his fingertips. There was a lot he wanted to know and understand, and in order to learn he followed his father's notes and receipts straight into the Red Light District's porn studio. Understandably, there was a lot Fishnet didn't know about this place at his age. The building he ended up in was rather high-end looking, and he had difficulty getting into the building itself at his age, but a man in a robe told the guards to let Fishnet in, and immediately the boy demanded to meet the person who was making deals with his father, flinging the receipts at the now confused man. The man read through them disinterestedly, but spotted the book in Fishnet's hand and pulled him to a back room without question. There, he revealed himself to be a demon named Mankini, but the reaction he got was not fear or astound- Fishnet just laughed at him. Confused and angry, Mankini asked what he found funny, and Fishnet told him that he looked ridiculous, and that he wasn't that scary-looking like the demons in the book. The boy said he just looked like a red asshole with horns, all bark and no bite, and that he was leaving to find someone more fitting. As he turned to leave, Mankini offered him a deal. He would give him power and praise, take him away from his disgusting mother, and give him a new life. Before he left, Fishnet told him to prove it. There wasn't much for Mankini to prove, he won Fishnet over easy enough. The first thing he did was remove his original tutor and replace her with himself, giving him access to Fishnet's home, but it didn't end there. Mankini was able to pull strings that would stop his mother from being able to have her parties, revealing her to be greedy and selfish. She lost the respect of her peers, and as a result she lost her job. Without the parties, his mother found other reasons to leave the house, though Fishnet really never figured out how she kept some of her friends. His mother was home less often, and the amount of staff in his house dropped immensely, leaving his only company to Mankini. Without anyone else, Fishnet became rather attached to the man, but he wouldn't accept his deal until a month after his mother lost the rest of her friends. She became bitter and verbally abusive to him, and Fishnet was sick of hearing her bitch about her problems. He wanted her gone. Fishnet jumped at the chance to strike a deal with Mankini, then. His house was becoming empty, he was destroying his toys as an outlet for frustration, and he needed to get rid of his oppressive mother. The boy signed his soul away to Mankini, and in return he would give him the chance to make his mother's life a living hell. He took no time to give Fishnet a chance, and Fishnet was quick. The demon found this boy to be awfully sadistic, easily influencing him to carry out deeds that normal children don't do to their mothers. It took him a week to just kill the woman after torturing her, and he was merciless even without Mankini's demonic influence. Hearing some of the screaming, the neighbors grew concerned and called the police. They arrived at the scene within minutes to find her hacked apart, a cackling Fishnet with a knife in his hand, and many angry words written all across the walls in her blood. The cops were mortified, and attempted to subdue Fishnet. The boy escaped them and tried hiding in the various rooms of the large house, but Mankini's words kept ringing through his head. "Kill them, Fishnet. They deserve to die" he heard, and he couldn't control himself. He ambushed several of the policemen, killing them quickly to avoid noise, but he became careless and rushed at one who drew his gun and shot him dead. Reborn a Demon Becoming a demon was easy to Fishnet, and he adjusted into the role quickly. He clung to Mankini, and Mankini taught him the ways of being a Demon. Learning everything from Mankini, he also attended special classes and tutoring. The man has taken better care of him than even his nannies did and done more for him than any servant. His bond with Mankini grew strong through his years living with the man, but he developed deeper feelings for him before he died. In truth, Mankini's probably the only person he truly feels anything for, and breaking that bond would be the ultimate betrayal. He's been a demon for 10 years now, and his afterlife couldn't be better. Mankini's relationship with Ascot has made Fishnet reconsider being 13 for so many years, and he felt he needed a change. Through Amulet's help, he was allowed to age up, but it's been a slow process, having only aged 3 years. He capped it at 16 so he wouldn't grow too old for Mankini. Since becoming a demon, he has enjoyed tormenting humans and Angels. This has led to him visiting Daten rather often to start small pranks, hoping that they would become big problems. Unfortunately after having to spend so much time running from authorities, he doesn't get to go up as much as he used to. Fishnet will easily talk and communicate with other demons, but he would much rather bully them. He uses his rank to his advantage, and becomes the worst brat when he doesn't get what he wants immediately. Abilities * Gallery Trivia * LOVES anything salty and absolutely hates sweets. * If it's crunchy, he'll eat it (Unless sweet) because it annoys the piss out of Mankini with the crunching on his teeth. * Loves to ride on Bareback(Mankini's Bike). The sound of the engine turns him on. * He only transforms with Mankini and they strip each other. * He is a asshole Category:Demons